


Ship Requests!

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Request Your Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Request anything, and I'll write it!





	Ship Requests!

Rules:

1\. I _would_ like to keep this PG-13.  
\- But if you want smut, I'll still write it.

2\. I don't do stuff like Athena/Annabeth or Poseidon/Percy. Sorry.  
\- I don't do ANY Gods/Main Character. Many apologies.

3\. PLEASE leave requests on this chapter ONLY! Thank you!

Notes:

\- I added Percabeth in the ships, because I know people will want it, so I added it ahead of time.


End file.
